


Beautiful Day

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has a great morning. You know what (or who) makes it even better? Can you guess?Oneshot/drabble





	Beautiful Day

“Ah.” Lance mumbled. Everything was good today. The sun was out, even if it wasn’t the sun from earth. Still, it reminded him of home, so that was nice. He stretched happily, yawning a little bit. Next to him Hunk rubbed his eyes. “What a beautiful day.”

Keith walked by, scratching his own shoulder sleepily. “Morning…”

Lance smirked. Because even tired he could flirt.

“What a beautiful _gay.”_

Keith turned around to give him a look. But Lance regretted nothing.


End file.
